Hombre o animal
by VaalenAndrade
Summary: Aquel momento en que la luz se había apagado por completo... aparecio ella; y como si todo ya se hubiera planeado, toda mi vida comenzo a cambiar. Ahora solo tendría que asegurarme de que nunca conociera mi más profundo secreto... mi verdadera ser.
1. Capitulo 1

Cap. 1: Una jaula lujosa

Decir que planeé encontrarme con ella sería una gran mentira. Nunca imaginé que llegaría tan lejos hasta el punto de verla desde mi ventana o esperar que llegara a arreglar jardín como solía hacerlo todas las tardes en que el sol brillaba. Esto... ¿No están entendiendo un pedo verdad? Sí, lo imaginé. Mi nombre el Sasuke Uchiha, vivo en una enorme mansión alejada de la ciudad. Estoy bajo la tutela de mi hermano ¿Por qué? No, mis padres no murieron ni soy adoptado. De hecho, mis padres nos abandonaron cuando yo apenas tenía 5 años; así es, no sé como hizo él pero logró salir adelante por su bien y por el mío después de quedar solos y por eso es que cuando intento recordar a mis padres, el rostro que veo es el de mi hermano, lleno de tierra y con enormes ojeras que revelaban el agotamiento de trabajar día y noche, apenas teniendo 13 años; pero todo el trabajo que hizo valió la pena, ya que logró establecer la enorme compañía multimillonaria que siempre había querido tener.

¿Se preguntan por qué mamá y papá nos abandonaron? Simple... yo soy una bestia... no es que sea mala persona, sino verdaderamente una bestia. Estoy poseído por el espíritu de un espiritu demoniaco llamado "Makotsu", el lobo blanco; mi abuelo me dijo que es algo que ocurría cada 10 generaciones en nuestra familia y que mis padres no fueron capaces de superarlo... pero no era mi culpa, yo no quise esto ¿Era culpa nacer en el año equivocado? La culpa seria suya, entonces ¿No?. Desde que mis padres nos abandonaron, Itachi me alejo de todas las personas, dijo que la gente no soportaba encontrarse con chicos como yo... diferentes. Incluso ahora, cuando ya tengo 16 años no me deja salir de casa; ni siquiera voy a la escuela, tengo un tutor privado que viene 4 veces a la semana.

Así que era la ocasión perfecta, Itachi había salido a una reunión de negocios hace unas cuantas horas y no había nadie más en la casa a parte de mí, al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Me encontraba acostado en la grama del enorme jardín de la mansión rodeado por una innumerable cantidad de narcisos, mi flor favorita. Todo se sentía en extrema paz hasta que oí una voz femenina que cantaba una canción mientras que se acercaba.

"Natsuhiboshi naze akaii  
Yuune kanashii yume wo mita  
Naite hanashita  
Akai me yo

Natsuhiboshi naze mayou  
Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
Daraka kanashii yume wo miru"

Cuando aquella voz termino su canción estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para verme, así que corrió hacia mí para poder distinguirme. No estaba seguro que iba a decir cuando me vieran, se supone que nadie debía hacerlo. Pero yo había roto las reglas así que estaba dispuesto a asumir mis consecuencias.

-Disculpa, pero esta es una propiedad privada –Me dijo con una sonrisa aquella figura que se acercaba. Era una chica hermosa la que estaba frente a mí; tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello rosa y ojos color jade-.  
-Lo sé –Le dije con voz y mirada seria (Muy características de mí) mientras me ponía de pie. Ella tuvo que levantar su cabeza para poder verme a la cara ya que yo era bastante alto- Vivo aquí.  
-Jamás te había visto ¿Eres algún familiar del señor Uchiha? –Preguntó voz inocente y algo confundida-.  
-Sí, soy su hermano… menor –Dije un poco apenado-.  
-No sabía que mi señor tenía un hermano.  
-Mi nombre es... –Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir mi nombre escuche los gritos de mi hermano muy cerca-.

Aquí vienen las consecuencias de las que les había hablado.

-¡SASUKE! ¡¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¡Te dije que no me gusta que andes... –Su voz se detuvo cuando logró ver que yo tenía compañía. Corrió hacia nosotros y me miró en forma amenazante, luego se puso delante de mí, como si tratara (en forma inútil) de esconderme de aquella chica- Sakura, perdón por las molestias que pudo haberte causado mi hermano. Es un imprudente, él sabe que no debe salir de casa, pero me desobedeció.  
-Tranquilo, señor Uchiha. No ha hecho nada malo –Dijo a mi hermano mientras me miraba con una sonrisa dulce, que hizo que mis mejillas pálidas se sonrojaran- De hecho, he sido yo quien ha molestado a su hermano... Sasuke.  
-No digas eso –Itachi besó la mano de aquella chica, que aparentemente se llamaba Sakura- Este hermano mío es un tonto, no sabe tratar con una dama. Y tú, jovencito –Se volteó para encontrarse con mi mirada- Estas en serios problemas –Me tomo por la muñeca con brusquedad y me llevó hacia la casa como si yo fuera un niño pequeño-.

Mientras que nos alejábamos, yo no podía dejar de ver a aquella chica. Hacía años que no veía a una persona que no fuera mi hermano; me emocionaba e intrigaba su persona; quería saber quién era, que hacía, todo lo que pudiera saber sobre ella.

A penas llegamos a la entrada principal, Itachi cerró la puerta con brusquedad y me miró muy enojado.

-¿Quieres explicarme que estaba pasando allí? –Levantó el tono de voz- ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera de casa? Tienes idea de lo que habría pasado si... –No terminó la frase porque yo lo interrumpí-.  
-¿Si me hubiera transformado? –Dije en un susurro-.

Itachi me miró con los ojos tristes y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo me limité a no moverme.

-Sabes que te mantengo aquí porque quiero protegerte –Dijo sin soltarme-No quiero que nadie te lastime; las personas... son crueles con...  
-Gente como yo... –Terminé su frase- Lo sé, siempre lo dices...  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué me desobedeces cuando te digo que no salgas? –Me apretó con más fuerza, como si creyera que alguien me iba a apartar de él- Me destrozaría por dentro si te viera llorar como aquella noche otra vez.  
-Ya no soy un niño…  
-Pero sigues siendo humano.  
-Yo no estoy tan seguro… Después de todo, esta apariencia humana no es más que una capa que esconde quien soy en verdad.  
-¡No digas eso! Tú eres mi hermanito –Me apretó con más fuerza- Y eres 100% humano  
-Los que son 100% humanos no tienen que usar un brazalete para evitar transformarse, pero de todas formas no quiero vivir así, escondiéndome… quiero ver el mundo.  
-Tienes una computadora ¿No es así?  
-Sabes que no es lo mismo... quiero... ser libre.  
-Prometo llevarte conmigo la próxima vez que vaya a la ciudad.  
-¿Sabes…? -Me alejé de él, separándome de su abrazo- No importa... fui imprudente, lo siento. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Di media vuelta y me fui de regreso a mi habitación, sabiendo todo el daño que le hacía a mi hermano. Pues todo lo que hacía por mí, era porque se sentía culpable de que yo fuera la vestía y que él no pudiera hacer nada para impedir mi sufrimiento.

A partir de ese día, a partir de ese abrazo supe cual era mi destino, quedarme encerrado para siempre; porque no hay lugar en este mundo para alguien como yo, que estaba obligado a vivir con la carga de un monstruo y sabía que ni el más glorioso de los milagros me salvaría, no esta vez...

* * *

Ya me lo había prometido, era cuestión de orgullo; ya no quiero que mi hermano esté preocupado por mí, tengo hacer caso a esa absurda regla que me ha perseguido desde pequeño. "No salgas fuera bajo ninguna circunstancia" esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza una vez más: Antes tenía ganas de desobedécela solo porque Itachi la repetía tanto, pero… ahora lo único que me importa es obedecerla.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella. El lado de aquella manzana que tenía tantos deseos de probar... las otras personas; me daba curiosidad ¿Pensará ella igual que yo? ¿Cuál será su color favorito? ¿Le gustará la música? ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Quería saberlo, saber todo sobre ella… mi única conexión con la otra vida.

No podía dejar de observarla a través de mi ventana. Sus delicadas y blancas manos rozaban los pétalos de los narcisos mientras los regaba y cortaba la mala hierba. De vez en cuando ella se volteaba a verme y me dedicaba una sonrisa ¡Me emocionaba que hiciera eso, pero preferiría que ni me viera!

Sonó mi celular sacándome de mi bello mundo imaginario ¿Quién más podría ser si no el único contacto que tenía en mi directorio telefónico?

-Hola Itachi –Dije sin ganas con el celular en mi oreja.  
-¡Sasuke! Qué bien que me contestas, es una emergencia...  
-¿Ahora qué pasa? –Mi voz tenía un tono de curiosidad pero seguía siendo desganado.  
-Te explico en el camino, ve a la entrada de la casa y espérame ahí que ya voy en camino –Parecía estar apresurado, como si algo le preocupara  
-Pero no entiendo…  
-¡Solo hazlo! Y no hables con nadie.

Trancó el celular. Aun seguía preguntándome que había pasado allí pero ya lo averiguaría luego, por ahora sería mejor obedecer a mi hermano.

Cuando estaba esperando por él, Sakura se acercó a mí, "Y no hables con nadie" ¿Eso la incluía? No… creo.

-Sasuke, oye Sasuke… ¿Desobedeciendo a tu hermano otra vez? –Me habló en tono divertido.  
-No… me dijo que lo esperara aquí afuera, no sé porque.  
-Creo que yo sé porque –Se alejó corriendo y varios minutos después regresó con un hermoso narciso- Mándaselo a tu abuelo de mi parte.  
-Pero como sab... –No terminé de hablar porque Sakura se alejó corriendo, pues mi hermano estaba llegando.

La limosina paró con brusquedad frente a mí, como si hubiera acelerado mucho anteriormente. Abrí la puerta con la expresión sumamente perdida y examine el rostro de Itachi. Estaba preocupado, había llorado –lo noté porque sus ojos estaban rojos, seguían húmedos y habían gotas de agua en el asiento de cuero del auto. Me miraba con una expresión melancólica que dé inmediatamente me hizo saber que algo andaba mal.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –A pesar de la curiosidad mi expresión era fría.  
-¿Por qué esa flor? –Me dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación mientras que se hacía a un lado para que yo subiera al auto.

Entré al auto y le sonreí.

-Es para el abuelo, estaba ahí esperando y… -Me acorde de que hablar con Sakura estaba prohibido- Supuse que iríamos a visitarlo, quería llevarle algo.  
-Si… -Frotó sus ojos para secar lo húmedo- Vaya que le debemos a ese anciano; él fue el padre que jamás tuvimos y siempre quiso lo mejor para nosotros, sin su apoyo jamás seria lo que soy ahora.  
-Lo sé, igual yo… -Dije con voz tan baja que ni mi hermano me escuchó.

El resto del trayecto fue en completo silencio. Itachi prefería el silencio y solo miraba su venta con la expresión sumamente perdida, pensé en hablarle pero por ahora que no conocía la situación era mejor que cerrara mi boca para no meter la pata. Ya había empezado a preocuparme ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Le había pasado algo al abuelo? Y también había otra cosa que no entendía... ¡¿Cómo Sakura supo lo de mi abuelo? Aunque no le di vueltas al asunto, por ahora era más importante lo que le pudiera haber pasado a mi "casi padre". Habían cosas que no cuadraban en el asunto ¿Hace cuanto había enfermado? Al parecer esta enfermedad ya tenía tiempo cultivándose y ¿Por qué nunca me enteré hasta ahora? Nuevamente parecía que yo era el único ignorante en este cuento...

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi abuelo con sumo cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. En el centro había una cama con un anciano encima de ella: se veía tan débil y delgado que hasta yo dudaba de que fuera el mismo hombre que yo recordaba; traté de recordarlo como era antes... en aquellos tiempos en que me tomaba en sus brazos y me lanzaba al aire. No sé porque pero el estomago se me revolvió de los nervios mientras seguía con la mirada a Itachi, quien se acercaba al abuelo y tomaba su temblosa, raquítica y débil mano. ¿Por qué...por qué él? Toda mi vida no he recibido más que pérdidas: Mis padres, mis amigos, mi humanidad... justo ahora que ya creía que no tenía nada que perder ¡¿Acaso ya no era suficiente? Al parecer no.

Recordé en ese momento el narciso que Sakura había buscado ¿Era para mi abuelo, cierto? ¿Cómo supo que vendría hasta acá?¿Itachi le había mencionado algo antes? Solo lograba formularme más preguntas antes de responder a mis dudas. Dudé por un instante pero luego me coloque junto a Itachi y observe su rostro: triste, destrozado... no estaba listo para dejarlo ir pero sabía que la hora ya había llegado. El abuelo me sonrió y yo le correspondí y extendí mi mano.

-Esto es para ti, es un narciso... ¿sabes? Podemos pedirle un deseo para que te recuperes –Trataba de esconder el miedo que tenia de perderlo con una sonrisa falsa que el reconoció a la perfección.  
-No vale la pena gastar algo tan valioso en un cuerpo tan viejo como éste. Será mejor que lo guardes por ahora, dentro de poco seguro lo necesitare más que nunca...  
-Dentro de poco estarás muerto –Dijo Itachi para sí mismo en voz tan baja que apenas yo pude oírle.  
-Eso tal vez sea verdad mi pequeña pata de conejo por eso antes de irme quisiera compartir algo con ustedes... Itachi ¿Recuerda lo que hablamos hace poco? Quiero que esa petición la aceptes.  
-Si abuelo... hoy mismo me encargare personalmente de todo.  
-Y tú Sasuke… hay un momento en la vida de todo hombre en que debe tomar la decisión correcta: La más dura, la más difícil... pero te juro que ese será el primer paso hacía tu eterna felicidad ¡Nunca te cierres a cosas nuevas! Si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi prometerme que serás tú mismo siempre y sonreír sin importar que pase, trata de ser fuerte por Itachi... y por ti.  
-Lo prometo.  
-Tengo unos nietos maravillosos... sería egoísta pedir más de ustedes.  
-Abuelo… -Itachi le miró con una sonrisa.

Por un segundo hubo silencio hasta que el abuelo le hizo señas a Itachi para que se acercara y le dijo algo al oído. Hecho esto, él me tomo por la muñeca y me llevo fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte con muchas dudas en mi mente.  
-Nada, es solo que… no se si pueda cumplir con lo que el abuelo está pidiendo…

CONTINUARA


	2. Capitulo 2

NOTA : Los Personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Cap . 2: Territorios Desconocidos y "gente normal ¿ ?

Es bastante fácil concentrarse en un buen libro en los lugares callados, solitarios y pacíficos, o al menos eso es lo que he oído por ahí; sin embargo, cuando toda tu vida se desarrolla en sitios como esos… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Mi mente viajaba tan ágilmente como el viento a través de todos los vagos recuerdos de mi memoria mientras mi mirada solo tenía lugar en un punto perdido del horizonte.

_"-¡Que no se me acerque! Aleja esa cosa de mí._  
_-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es tu hijo!_  
_-¡Solo es un animal, una creatura maldita por el demonio!"_

_-Tengo unos nietos maravillosos... sería egoísta pedir más de ustedes._

¿Cómo dos personas podían pensar tan diferente? ¿Cómo uno de los dos podía estar tan equivocado? O estar en lo correcto, tal vez ambos lo estén… tal vez. No sé porqué se me venían esas palabras en forma instantánea a la cabeza cuando lo único que buscaba era mi completa tranquilidad y estabilidad espiritual.

-Sasuke… ¿Sasuke? ¡SASUKE! –Me golpeó en la cabeza Kakashi-sensei con un pequeño libro verde.  
-¡1958! –Dije, como si se tratara de un reflejo de mi subconsciente.

Había olvidado completamente mi posición actual, sentado en mi escritorio de la biblioteca de mi hogar (En cierto modo, mi jaula personal) en medio de mis clases matutinas. Kakashi-sensei se encontraba a mi lado mirándome con enojo, no era la primera vez que me "escapaba" de clases.

-¿Qué está pasando contigo? Es la quinta vez que te saco de las nubes.  
-Lo siento –Mi voz apenas se oyó, ya que baje la cabeza de vergüenza.  
-Ah… ya sé lo que te pasa –Dijo viéndome pícaramente.

Aunque cuando me voltee a verle mi mirada no transmitía ni la más mínima curiosidad, por dentro estaba bastante intrigado.

-Lo que le sucede a todo joven de tu edad –Me sonrió con su cara (que pocas veces mostraba) de pervertido mientras ojeaba aquel pequeño libro verde acuoso- ¡Una novia!  
-Tal vez algún día cuando me permitan salir de los pasillos de esta casa –Le regalé una media sonrisa irónica.

Él solo se me quedo mirando un par de segundos. Aquella mirada ya la conocía, una mezcla de _"No empieces de nuevo" y "Duele admitirlo pero… tiene razón"._ Interrumpiendo ese repetido juego, Itachi entró a la biblioteca en forma bastante seria. Llevaba un traje negro, zapatos marrón oscuro perfectamente lustrados y una corbata roja (bastante escuro) para darle un toque de color. Al parecer venía de la ciudad ya que él jamás se vestía de esa forma, ni aunque fuera para trabajar.

-¡Hey! Prometiste llevarme contigo cuando fueras a Tokio.  
-No quise interrumpir tu clase –Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba el cabello en forma bruta, ocasionando que se despeinara un poco- Además, mañana te tocara ir a ti solo.  
-¡¿QUÉ?

No sabía si reaccionar con alegría o miedo. ¿Yo? A quien había metido en una vasija de cristal ¿Iría solo a Tokio? Me parecía demasiado extraño, mucho… quizá demasiado.

-Bueno, los dejo para que conversen más a gusto –Se despidió de mí con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta pero justo cuando llegó a ella se detuvo y volteó hacia mí nuevamente- ¡Se me olvidaba! Mañana vamos a estudiar sobre la segunda guerra mundial, me gustaría que vinieras informado del tema. Hasta mañana ¡Nos vemos! -Dichas estas últimas palabras se marchó, dejándome profundamente confundido.  
-¿Vamos? ¿Vinieras? No entiendo –Le informé a Itachi, quien estaba seguro (por su forma de actuar) de que sabía a qué se refería Kakashi-sensei- ¿A dónde voy a ir mañana?  
-Es una larga historia, hermanito. Te contaré en la cena ¿Quieres?  
-No.  
-Siempre eres tan obstinado, de verdad estoy bastante ocupado y tengo que volver a salir –Se fue alejando a paso lento de mí y, al igual que Kakashi-sensei, se detuvo en la puerta y dio pistas obvias- Por cierto, cuando subas a tu habitación: Por favor pruébate el uniforme que está sobre tu cama y avísame si no te queda bien, lo compré una talla menos que la mía –Me sonrió dulcemente- No recuerdo cuales eran tus medidas, desde hace mucho que no hago esto y ya eres casi de mi tamaño.

No pude ni siquiera exclamar una sola palabra; a pesar de entender que era lo que había dicho mi mente no conseguía procesar nada. Sólo pude salir corriendo a mi habitación a confirmar lo que mi hermano había dicho.

-¿Vamos? ¿Ir solo a Tokio? ¿Uniforme? Que yo sepa el único lugar donde se debe usar eso es en… donde hay millones de… -Mi mente estaba aturdida, aunque suene bastante exagerado que lo diga, era una noticia fuerte para mí.

Casi que derribé la puerta al llegar a mi habitación cuando entré y me quedé parado frente a mi cama viendo aquellas prendas que se me hacían extrañamente familiares. A un lado de todo eso estaba una carta; casi inconscientemente la tomé entre mis manos y la leí:

_"Hey baka ¡Más te vale que tengas cuidado! Conseguir un cupo estudiantil es más difícil de lo que crees ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS! Kakashi te va a estar vigilando todo el tiempo y se asegurará de que nada te pase ni a ti, ni al brazalete. Estoy confiando en ti hermanito, no me decepciones…_

ATTE: Itachi

* * *

La limusina en la que íbamos Itachi y yo se detuvo frente a un edificio, un muy grande edificio debo agregar. La escuela secundaria Konoha era una de las más prestigiadas de la ciudad, por eso los uniformes de los estudiantes eran excesivamente elegantes, ya que los hijos de gente millonaria e importantes figuras del lugar estudiaban ahí; la directora siempre pensaba en darles a los estudiantes lo mejor de lo mejor sin escatimar en gastos. Aquella institución era sumamente grande: tenía un edificio central que se comunicaba con otros dos, en los que estaban los salones, todo estaba rodeado por arboles y campos de las más hermosas y frescas flores siempre radiantes por el rocío de la mañana. En verdad era un campus el cual valía la pena recorrer, pero que nadie lograba apreciar... estaban muy ocupados quejándose de los estudios.

Me sentí fuertemente intimidado, no solo por la magnificencia del lugar, sino también porque la mayoría de las miradas esa mañana estaban posadas intensamente sobre mí. Puse un pié fuera de la limusina y antes de que pudiera deslizarme fuera Itachi me tomo de la muñeca.

-¿Está todo bien? –Dijo al ver mi cara de asustado.  
-Sí, solo que es… -Pensé en una excusa- Bastante grande.  
-¿Seguro? Podemos volver a intentarlo mañana si quieres ¿Llevas tu brazalete? ¿Sabes cuál es tu aula? –Hablaba sin control, como si nunca antes hubiera asistido a alguna escuela.

No había terminado de expulsar el segundo pie y ya sentía como todos empezaban a criticarme de alguna forma en su mente. En realidad, no había estado aislado desde siempre; ya tenía un poco de experiencia en el terreno. Asistí los primeros dos años del jardín de infantes a esta misma institución y aunque esperaba que hubiera cambiado un poco (Los edificios estudiantiles no permanecen exactamente iguales durante más de 9 años), no esperaba que tanto. No toda la vida había estado maldito, cuando era niño era alguien normal: iba a la escuela, jugaba con los otros niños y hacía lo mismo que todo pequeño de esa edad. Los problemas comenzaron cuando cumplí los 5 y la maldición de Makotsu cayó sobre mí, arrastrando por completo mi feliz infancia al agujero en el que hoy me encontraba.

Caminé con cuidado pero casi corriendo a la entrada; todos me miraban: unos con intriga, otros con escepticismo. Solo un pensamiento corría por mi mente _"¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Regresa a la limusina"_. Se me ocurrió voltear pero no tuve el valor, sabía que si comenzaba a retroceder volvería corriendo. En lugar de eso caminé hacia el frente mostrándome lo más despreocupado posible, lo hice bastante bien ya que la mayoría de las miradas cambiaron de ofensivas a la expectativa, los mantendría ocupados un rato.

En mi trayecto hacia mi salón de clases varias chicas, incluso de años mayores (Que verdaderamente no dejaban de hacer comentarios tontos y risitas aun peores), se me acercaron a preguntarme mi nombre y cosas triviales como esas en un intento de sacarme conversación. Respondí a la mayoría de sus preguntas con la mayor cortesía posible con el objetivo de no causar conflictos… _"¡NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS!"… _aunque por alguna razón estas chicas confundieron mi buena educación y respetuosidad con algún interés alterno ¡Como sea! Realmente no me importaba que pensaran todas estas personas de mí. A penas abrí la puerta un grupo de muchachos de mi edad, encabezado por uno de cabello castaño oscuro con aires de idiota, se me acercó; todos parecían observarme con una extraña cortesía que no terminaba de comprender.

-Eres el alumno nuevo ¿No? –Nos dimos un apretón de manos bastante brusco- Soy Inuzuka Kiba, presidente de la clase y del consejo estudiantil de Konoha ¡Bienvenido!  
-Emmm… gracias –No entendía porque tanto recibimiento- Uchiha Sasuke.  
-¡Claro! El amigo Sasuke… llevamos la mañana entera esperándote –Me sonrió con malicia- Hay ciertas reglas que tenemos que aclarar.  
-Número uno, hay una cuota de iniciación para los nuevos que debes pagar –Esta vez habló uno de los que estaban detrás de Kiba.

Era un poco más bajo que yo y su cabello era negro y liso, todo pegado a su cabeza… en el momento se me pareció a un payaso. Al igual que el resto del grupo, llevaba el uniforme completamente desarreglado… pero el parecía diferente, un poco más inocente tal vez.

-¡Cállate Lee! -Kiba retomó el mando- Número dos, tienes que cortarte todo ese cabello, pero descuida, lo haremos por ti luego.

Me sonó algo absurdo en el momento, considerando que a mi alrededor veía cabellos el doble de largos que el mío pero no abrí la boca, me mantuve en silencio hasta descubrir que tan lejos llegaría su broma.

-Número tres, nosotros elegimos tu puesto –Señaló un pupitre al frente de la clase- ¡Ahí!

Me acerqué con cautela al sitio asignado, pero como dije antes, los mantendría ocupados un rato. Examiné el lugar y luego empecé a tambalear la silla con mis manos.

-La silla esta floja –Dije con mi cara seria- ¿Qué clase de escuela le proporciona a sus estudiantes sillas flojas? ¡Decepcionante!  
-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡La silla no está floja!  
-¡Patético en verdad! –Sonreí con aires de superioridad- Y pensar que el presidente no resuelve estas cosas - Todos los muchachos comenzaron a reírse de Kiba, y admito que en el momento también quise hacerlo, pero me contuve un poco.  
-¡Que la silla no está floja! –Se acercó enojado y me apartó del lugar para tocar la superficie del instrumento en cuestión pero se llevó la grata sorpresa de que había volteado su broma en su contra.

Desde un principio, recién entrando al salón de clases, note que le habían colocado algo extraño a uno de los asientos de en frente aunque en un principio no tenía idea de que fuera pegamento; de todas formas, no pensaba caer en un truco tan viejo, aunque fuera yo (Un chico que tenía más de 9 años sin salir de casa) quien lo dijera.  
-Tienes razón –Dije a punto de reír pero conteniendo toda la avalancha bajo mi expresión semi-fría- La silla no estaba floja.  
-Siendo tú iría a la enfermería, es pegamento extrafuerte y de larga duración –Dijo a carcajadas un joven que se encontraba al fondo del salón, rubio y de ojos azules- No querrás estar muy aferrado al salón de clases.  
-¡Cierra el pico Naruto Baka! –Y levantó en pupitre con ambas manos (aun pegadas a la estructura- ¡¿Nadie va a ayudarme?

Pero la verdad, ni siquiera pienso que pudieran al menos responder su pregunta: La mayoría estaban ocupados riéndose de aquella embarazosa situación, incluso yo mismo disfrute de aquel divertido espectáculo. Aunque a Kiba no le pareció muy gracioso, nos miró a todos con una desbordante ira, y luego reunió al resto de su grupo para que le ayudaran a abrir la puerta completa para salir, después de todo, una silla no cabe por la puerta.

-¡Esta me las pagaras Uchiha! –Dicho esto, se marchó con el resto de sus secuaces a la enfermería, golpeando las paredes de todo el pasillo para tratar de llegar.

Me sentía feliz en ese momento; todos reían, comentaban y era agradable cuando nadie piensa en ti como un animal endemoniado, era divertido ser una persona normal… había sido divertido... muy ¿Divertido? Realmente en ese momento me confundieron las perspectivas del exterior. Por mi parte, la vida resultaba interesante, por así decirlo, de esta forma…_ "las personas... son crueles con gente como yo"… _¿En serio? Me gustaría haber podido correr el riesgo de vivir antes. Realmente pensaba eso… realmente pensaba que así era… pero olvidaba el detalle principal, aun nadie me conocía… no conocían mi verdadera realidad. Amaban mi disfraz, eso era obvio, pero ¿Qué hay la bestia? En tanto nada le pasara a mi brazalete todos felices.

-¡Eso estuvo grandioso! He querido hacerle una broma así a Kiba desde que… -Cortó la frase rápidamente- Digo, desde hace mucho.  
-Gracias, tu eres… Naruto ¿No?  
-¡Uzumaki Naruto! Ese es mi nombre ¡Recuérdalo! –Me extendió la mano, pero no parecía ser un simple apretón de manos; parecía algo diferente que nunca había visto.

Naruto, al ver que yo no hacía nada, chocó la palma de su mano con la parte contraria de la mía y luego yo lo repetí de la misma forma, para finalizar el cerró su puño, yo al notarlo imité su conducta y chocamos los nudillos de nuestras manos el uno contra el otro ¿Esto que era? No recuerdo haber hecho esto cuando era niño… me quedé intrigado viendo mí mano por un tiempo al culminar aquel saludo moderno tan extraño.

-Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke, tu nombre me suena ¿Nos conocemos de algún sitio?  
-No lo creo –Se dibujó en mí una media sonrisa irónica- No salgo mucho que digamos –Esas palabras eran MUY ciertas, quizá demasiado.

En ese momento, de forma fuera de lugar e inesperada, una chica de cabello realmente largo y negro, ojos color perla y una sonrisa débil entró corriendo al salón, parecía muy desesperada por llegar ¿Más sorpresas y ni siquiera había comenzado el primer bloque de clases?

CONTINUARA xD


	3. Capitulo 3

**Cap. 3: Problemas en Konoha ¡Cálmate Kiba!**

Dicen que cuando un niño nace, con él nacen esperanzas y sueños para este mundo podrido ¿En serio? Cuando era pequeño –antes de que la maldición callera sobre mí- mi madre me decía "_¡La vida es un juego! Solo tienes que saber perder o ganar_"… pero ella no quiso seguir jugando. Hmp, es irónico ahora que me pongo a pensar…

Me encontraba caminando por el pasillo de enfrente de mi aula de clases, con destino a la cafetería y con aquella extraña chica –que no voy a negar, era muy atractiva- de ojos blancos y cabello largo y negro. No sé como en un principio no lo noté, nunca me veía a los ojos, yo sabía que esa conducta no tenía nada que ver con mala educación o algún interés en mí… solo era muy tímida, me cae bien.

-Así que tú eres la presidenta… -Dije con una media sonrisa de alivio.

-¡Otra vez perdóname Sasuke-kun! K-kiba solo estaba jugando –Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Es un poco molesto pero es buen chico.

-Suena como si lo conocieras muy bien –Mi mirada, tan fría como siempre, no siempre reflejaba mis emociones, _"curiosidad"._

-Etto… -Se sonrojó- No… ¡Bueno si! Pero… -Sus pasos se volvieron torpes y estuvo a punto de caer, pero me aseguré de que eso no pasara.

-¡Ahora quieres quitarme a mi novia, Uchiha! –Gritó una voz en forma sarcástica, que desde un principio reconocí.

-¡K-kiba-kun! –Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hmp

-Tal vez, si se le da la oportunidad –Dijo Naruto, que no tenía ni idea de donde había salido. Con la mayor confianza del mundo, apoyó su brazo derecho en mi hombro izquierdo, en señal de camaradería.

-Haría lo que tú no pudiste ¿Eh? –Dijo en un susurro que tanto Naruto como yo escuchamos mientras nos miró con asquerosa superioridad, había algo entre ellos que no estaba bien, pero ¿A mí qué? No me importaba mucho.

Hinata nos miraba a todos, bastante confundida.

-¿Lo conoces? –Pregunto a su novio, al parecer, refiriéndose a mí.

-Sí, tuvimos nuestra presentación –Tomó a Hinata por la cintura y la aferró al él y Naruto bajo la mirada- Tengo hambre, vámonos –Ambos se fueron caminando tomados de la mano.

Raramente me llamó la atención la actitud de Naruto y me le quede viendo.

-¡No preguntes! –Se veía diferente, su mirada estaba explosiva… con rabia… pero no hacía mi, Hinata o incluso Kiba.

-De todas formas no iba a hacerlo, dobe –Con una media sonrisa seguí mi camino hasta la cafetería.

-¡Baka!

-¿Algún día me dirás? –Se me escapó esa frase de entre los labios y Naruto se rió.

-Eres más curioso de lo que aparentas Uchiha –Miró hacia otro lado para luego volver a retomar mi mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hmp

-Tal vez…

* * *

Fue uno de los días más divertidos que había tenido en muchos años, pero todo lo que tiene un inicio… tendrá un final. Hmp, si hubiera dicho en voz alta mi pensar me habrían mandado directo al psicólogo _"Único estudiante que le entusiasmaba que fuera el día siguiente para ir a clases". _Jamás se me pudo haber ocurrido que un día pasaría tan rápido, solo recuerdo haber despertado para ir a Konoha y ahora, me dirigía a casa con el crepúsculo encima de mí, persiguiéndome.

-¿Te divertiste? –Su voz fue lo primero que oí al cruzar las enormes puertas de mi jaula –mi casa-, Itachi estaba impaciente por interrogarme.

-Al menos estoy vivo –Le di una media sonrisa con aires de superioridad- No estuvo tan mal, podría acostumbrarme.

-Y… tu brazalete ¿Dónde está? –Comenzó a desesperarse.

-Tranquilo… lo guardé en mi mochila mientras regresaba a casa –Lo busqué entre mis cosas- El lugar por el que regresé era oscuro y no quería que me lo robaran.

-Ten cuidado por favor…

-Lo sé, todo salió bien.

-Ummm… buen primer día de clases y bien… ¿Conociste a alguien interesante?

Hice un rápido recuento de mi día: Llegué, Kiba casi me mata, clases, más clases, me acusan de triangulo amoroso con Hinata, almuerzo con los amigos de Naruto, clases, más clases, idioteces de Naruto…

-No creo…

Me retiré a mi habitación llevándome mis historias del primer día conmigo ¿Algún día se la contaría? Como dijo alguien que conozco… _"Tal vez"._ Pasé un largo tiempo revisando mis apuntes y leyendo mi novela del mes, ya era hora de cenar… Itachi no estaba en casa, no tengo hambre así que… no era mala idea darme una vuelta por el jardín ¿O tal vez sí? Sea cual sea la respuesta, y como masoquista es mi segundo nombre, me encontraba caminando por un largo camino de arboles –todos cerezos-, un paisaje realmente hermoso y digno de apreciación. Miraba a mi alrededor, pero mi mente se encontraba en otros lugares, tan lejos como deseara. Supongo que ya era costumbre, el hecho de ir por una vez a Tokio no era suficiente, "_Hmp, que egoísta eres Sasuke", _pensé con una media sonris

No puedo negar que estaba feliz, tanto que incluso quería cantar. Sin darme cuenta estaba susurrando la canción que Sakura cantaba el día en que nos conocimos.

_"Natsuhiboshi naze akaii_

_Yuune kanashii yume wo mita_

_Naite hanashita_

_Akai me yo…"_

Definitivamente, no podía esperar a que fuera mañana.

* * *

Se me había hecho costumbre madrugar en las últimas semanas, normalmente no me gusta sentirme obligado a hacer las cosas pero en esta ocasión no me importaba. Había pasado casi una semana en el instituto y no entendía como todos lo odiaban con tanto esfuerzo mientras que yo me sentía cada vez más feliz en aquel lugar al que ellos llamaban _"Prisión de 7 horas"_ –Al menos eso es lo que me había dicho Naruto, realmente era un idiota-.

Me junté con ese rubio molesto y sus amigos después del segundo módulo de clase durante la hora del almuerzo y aunque pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, seguía sintiéndome perdido en sus conversaciones, vaya que había estado aislado en los últimos años. Ellos mencionaban grupos de música, actrices que según ellos eran sumamente sexys y todas esas cosas, maldición yo solo podía quedarme callado. Ni siquiera internet se liga a la cambiante marea juvenil.

-¡Admitanlo! Megan Fox está que arde –Mencionó Naruto entre risas mientras golpeaba la mesa como dictador.

-Habla de cosas más a tu alcance, que problemático –Mencionó un chico de ojos negros y cabello amarrado con una coleta que jugaba con su comida aburrido, al parecer era el menor pero uno de los más altos ¿Su nombre? Siempre lo olvidaba por lo largo que era.

-¡Callate Shikamaru! Ademas, Sasuke está de acuerdo conmigo –Dijo mientras me empujaba desde la parte alta del tórax hacía el como símbolo de camaradería haciendo que por poco callera de la silla.

Si, no había que estar mucho tiempo con ese baka para que él sintiese confianza.

-Hmp –Sólo pude quejarme y le golpeé en la cabeza. Sentí deseos de preguntar por quien coño era Megan Fox, pero sabía que me vería como un idiota.

-Aunque si quieres hablar de bellezas, tu novia tampoco está mal Shikamaru –Dijo otro de los amigos de Naruto, lo reconocía porque era más robusto que los demás aunque me habían dicho que si decía algo referente a eso, él me mataría- Temari es… -Se quedó pensando con la baba amenazando a salir.

-¡Mi hermana! –Habló el mayor de todos, Kankuro, atacando apresuradamente. Alto y de tés morena, su cabello me recordaba mucho al de Naruto, pero en marrón. Al parecer era popular el peinado.

-¡SOLO HAY UNA MUJER PARA MÍ Y ES….!

-La que viene llegando por el pacillo –Bromeó Chouji señalando a la chica.

Cuando me volteé a verla –Pensando en realidad que hablaba de Hinata- me dí cuenta de que era ella… la hermosa jardinera, mi puerta a la realidad cuando no la conocía… se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa y saludo al grupo con la mano, al perecer ni se percató de que estuviera allí.

-¡¿Sakura? –Se me escapó entre los labios, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

-¿Sasuke…? –Dijo despistada- ¡Sasuke! Un segundo… ¿SASUKE?

-Hmp –Traté de ocultar la sorpresa, pero de nada serbia- Parece que no quisieras verme aquí.

-No, no –Me respondió sonriente- Es solo que… no esperaba verte aquí. No me digas que tu… ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

No respondí, solo me levanté y la seguí hasta lo que parecía ser las áreas verdes de Konoha. Ese lugar no había cambiado para nada, recuerdo que cuando estudié aquí nos traían muy seguido a jugar, pienso que si jugase de esa forma a esta edad estaría fuera de lugar. Bueno, no lo sé, tampoco es que en esta semana me hubiese convertido en licenciado en psicología adolescente, había cosas aún desconocidas para mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Me dijo sin rodeos- Dime que no escapaste de casa.

-No, Itachi me inscribió –Dije desviando la mirada para fingir desinterés.

-¡No mientas! –Me impuso en primer nivel.

-Hmp, no lo hago –Dije con una media sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que Sasuke tiene lios con su primera novia de aquí –Dijo la voz que menos me agradaba escuchar en aquel momento.

Yo no respondí… _¡NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS!... era impresionante cuanto englobaba esa frase._

-No seas idiota es solo un amigo.

-¡Ja! –Ignoró a Sakura y siguió mirándome- Primero quieres robarte a mi novia y luego quieres clavarte a Sakura, ¡Como no pierdes el tiempo Uchiha! –Aunque no hablé el siguió insistiendo- Eres un gusano, en serio ¿Qué haces aquí? Llegas a mitad de año pretendiendo encajar, imbécil.

-¡Kiba! –Se quejó Sakura

Yo seguía sin decir una palabra, la paciencia te da poder.

-¡Ya me hartaste, animal! –Me gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

Cuando logré oír esa palabra… animal… vestía… monstruo… perdí el control.

-¡No me llames… ¡ -Dirigí mi puño a toda velocidad hacia su cara, pero fui detenido por una mano blanca y fuerte que me hizo retroceder.

-Bien muchachos… supongo que los dos no quieren lios –Dijo Kakashi que ni puta idea de donde había salido, pero sabía que sus palabras eran más que todo para mí, pues apretó mi muñeca que casualmente era en la que llevaba el brazalete- Así que irán a seguir con sus respectivos almuerzos.

-Tsk –Contesté.

-Esto no se quedará así, Uchiha –Me dijo antes de salir corriendo con su grupo.

-Oh, claro que si –Me dijo Kakashi seriamente- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Nada, sólo… Nada.

-¡Ha sido por Kiba! Yo que tu lo hubiese golpeado bien fuerte en la nariz o más abajo –Dijo sonriente Sakura.

-No corrompas al muchacho Sakura –Bromeó Kakashi- Sasuke, ten más cuidado.

Estaba enojado, pero tenía que calmarme. Quizá Sakura no lo entendiera, pero si llegara a salirme algún día de control no volvería a ser normal jamás y ni cientos de brazaletes podrían ayudarme.

* * *

A pesar de que me negué casi durante todo el camino, Naruto había insistido en venir a mi casa esa noche. No es que no me agradara cenar con alguien diferente a Itachi, quien por cierto estaba en un viaje de negocios y volvería dentro de tres o cuatro días, pero me creaba una sensación extraña el hecho de que alguien _"Ajeno" _fuera a irrumpir en mi casa, mi cuarto; no sería desagradable, solo diferente. A pesar de todo, el largo y tedioso camino a casa –Después de todo mi casa se encontraba a las afueras de Tokyo y había que caminar, luego tomar el metro, luego el bus y luego caminar de nuevo- se hizo agradable: Naruto buscaba como burlarse en todo aspecto de Kiba y cantaba canciones orientales antiguas que según él eran ideales la suerte en el amor, es decir, para atraer chicas o en mi caso repelerlas.

Cuando llegué a casa, le pedí a Hakudoshi –Por decirlo de cierta forma, el que hace que la casa siempre esté perfecta y no se caiga en mil pedazos- que pusiera la mesa parados personas aunque Itachi no estuviese, pero el ya se me había adelantado. Hay cosas de ese anciano que jamás entenderé, es muy cierto lo que dicen: Los años no pasan de gratis.

-Y… esta es… tu casa…. –Habló débilmente Naruto mientras aun estaba sorprendido por lo monumental de mi hogar.

-Dobe, ¿Podrías ya dejar de decir eso? –Dije sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Es que… ¡ES IMPRESIONANTE! –Se escuchó el eco de _"ante… ante…ante…"_- ¡¿Sasuke me puedo quedar a dormir? –Dijo ilusionado.

-Si tus padres no se enojan, si –Me burlé con una media sonrisa.

-Mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre cuando era niño –Me dijo cambiando completamente- Me cuida mi abuelo Jiraya, pero no es más que un pervertido escritor de novelas "Icha icha".

-A Kakashi le gustan –Dije tratando de obviar el comentario de su familia.

-Sí, se llevarían bien –Bromeó él olvidando rápidamente mis palabras- ¿Y qué hay de la familia Uchiha? ¿No están muertos o si? No te culparía por sacarme de tu casa justo ahora.

-No, no… -Desvié la mirada a otro lugar- ¿Por mi familia preguntas…? –No sabía que decirle- Vivo aquí con mi hermano mayor Itachi y… mis padres… a ellos no los veo… muy seguido.

-¿Tios, primos, abuelos…?

-Con ellos… no tengo una amplia relación. Tenía un abuelo muy cercano pero murió hace casi un mes –Dije inexpresivamente.

-Lo siento.

-Hmp…

-Y… Oye este lugar es genial para una fiesta ¿No crees? –Dijo sonriente para cambiar el tema.

-Supongo.

-¡Demos una fiesta! –Dijo lleno de emoción como un niño en navidad.

-¿Demos?

-¡SI! Tu pones el lugar, yo la diversión ¿Qué dices? –Me ofreció sin esperar un no como respuesta.

-No.

Pero como era de esperarse, no importaba si yo lo aprobaba. Al día siguiente todos se enteraron de la fiesta que se daría por la noche en la mansión Uchiha.

Continuara :)


End file.
